


Synthetic Love

by AshValentine6



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Mini Fic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshValentine6/pseuds/AshValentine6
Summary: This seems like a one time endeavor. Hux knows that he'll return to this tragic sex scene again in the morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this about seven months ago and it's been lying around ever since begging to be edited and now I'm sharing it here. It's short and sweet and I hope you enjoy!

The halls of the _Finalizer_ create a dark majesty declaring the First Order’s hold on the single most power in the galaxy. The New Republic doesn’t have the virtues that this Resurgent class Star Destroyer does.

The darkness within Ren’s quarters is suffocating, pushing on Hux’s lungs like a lengthy trek. The lines of his body seem to measure up to that portrayal as the lean apprentice of Snoke stands bare beneath the empty vastness of space and the glowing moons of Csilla.

“Nothing to say General? I know I don’t take your breath away that efficiently.” For a reason unbeknownst to him Hux get the impression of… anticipation. It feels only like a flutter in his chest, a bird that is caged but Hux has done this before. Why is that feeling so persistent? As he scrambles to think of something witty he unravels the tie from his great coat and points at his feet.

“On your knees,” He growls lowly under his breath, heavy and hot and suddenly the uniform that used to be so comfortable is too tight, to constricting. Ren cocks an eyebrow and walks forward holding just a few inches over the hair on Hux’s head.

“And why should I listen to you? What possible reason do I have to comply?” The incalescence in his eyes boils into Hux’s, brown and seductive as they burn to black, his pupils fat with desire. He has what he needs to make Ren comply, has known it all along but right now his mind is desolate. The hardness in his trousers is sending a slow ache upwards pinching around his pounding heart and he inhales deeply.

“Because you can’t stand the small minds of anyone else, you can’t stand their _incompetence_. You crave my experience.” Ren lowers to his knees and Hux feels the satisfaction of that response reverberate in his skull. “Give me your hands,” Ren obeys and Hux ties them before him, resting them on his thick pale thighs that seem to glow in the ethereal light from outside the viewport.

“Please…” Hux smirks sadistically at the helpless sight before him, not able to stifle the thought of superiority that he feels at seeing a seemingly all powerful _force user_ lowered to a submissive slave. He never would have thought the heir to all of Vader’s empire would be kneeling before him begging him to be fucked like a common whore.

“All in good time, pet.” Hux strokes at Ren’s cheeks, stubble striving to poke at his calloused fingertips and Ren meets his eyes, an unquenchable light within them. There is something to revel in when drinking in the scene. More than the apparent dominance Hux holds there is a deeper motivation. His cock isn’t hard just from witnessing a pale naked body, he’d seen plenty in his younger years. The power of the portrait painted before him is much more. There is the pulsing of the vein on Ren’s forehead, perspiration bedding at the brim of his hairline, the twitch in his lips as the restraint pulls tighter and Hux bends down to grip Ren’s chin.

“What do you want, hmm?” The wildness there rivals the four eyes of a ravenous nexu, maddeningly frustrating in their haste to speed things along. There is a pushing at his mind and instead of recoiling as he usually does when the incessant knight thinks to intrude he embraces it, a quiet exhale leaving his lips at the sensations it creates. It’s like a dozen fingertips drifting over his body, cooling it, showing him, but also learning from what it cultivates.

“You don’t let on how badly you want this, how badly you want _me_ … I can see it General. I know how badly you want this too…” This is all drivel for Hux can understand with more than words what Ren means. His erection is almost painful, pushing at the seams of his pants and when he moves the friction makes him bite his tongue. It is pleasure and if he were to open his pants, give Ren what he longs for, it would be too easy. There is no reason to give him what he wants, he’d have to work for it. _Truly_ show his devotion. Hux isn’t some cheap Kessel slut setting their sights on the next high. After all he’d accomplished didn’t he deserve to drain his victory, truly taste it? He wants Ren to work for it, and that’s exactly what will happen.

Ren’s mouth is plush, wet from craving as Hux undoes his pants and let’s his cock stand to attention. It was never small, nor is it the largest he’d ever seen but it is considerable in length. The eyes of the man before him focus their attention as he kneels forward and lets his tongue test the tip, Hux stiffening but refusing to make a sound. The bead of precum that settles on his lip catches and Ren licks it up before pushing his head all the way to the base.

It is fucking delightful, the feeling. Out of all the experiences he’d had none would measure up to the hotness in Ren’s mouth, the sucking in of his cheeks and the fluttering of those dark lashes pressing to his skin again and again as they blink in delight. He can’t read minds like Ren can but when it comes to this simple, primal pleasure he knows how much he enjoys it. It’s delirious and when Hux moans softly Ren swirls his tongue around the rim and thrusts down harder.

“Fuck Ren… don’t strain yourself…” The grunt he receives in reply makes him knock his hips forward into Ren’s throat, a gagging sound originating from around the gaps in his lips. Hux’s hands go to his hair, the dark locks intertwining in his dexterous fingers as he pushes his head back and forth like a puppet master, enjoying every tier of control he has over Ren. “Are you enjoying yourself?” Ren’s tongue circles around the slit and it takes everything in Hux to keep his grip on reality. It is… ecstasy and that isn’t something he has attributed to a simple blow job in a long time. There is no one else like Ren, and this certainly isn’t something as mundane as to be considered _simple_.

The shuddering becomes more apparent as time grows and the appearance of Ren’s respectable dick pressing against the open air, straining up to reach some sort of relief is enough, finally, and Hux pulls away. He isn’t going to let himself have this one, no. He wants the chase, the build. As soon as he can he unties the bonds around Ren’s wrists and sheds himself of any stitch left on his body before making him stand.

“I suppose it’s my turn to leave you a dribbling mess,” Ren says, swiping at his lips with a skim of his tongue and Hux thinks of kissing him but such an action seems too soft for this sort of encounter. It is one out of necessity, out of lust. There is nothing gentle about it.

“Serve your general, indulge my needs and perhaps I’ll consider letting you come,” It is that sentence that drives Ren to push Hux till he is bent over the bed, ass lifting to the dark overhead lights like some sort of grand spectacle- a performance only for Ren. The darkness that has been pushing in has successfully propelled from Hux his rational mind and when Ren’s fingers push gently at the entrance he bites his lips to prevent noise from escaping. He knows how much Ren loves the sound of him moaning but it isn’t satisfying enough to give him the pleasure. Perhaps when his mind is blank will he spill his whimpers into the ears of this endearing fool.

“Good Ren…” The last time Hux indulged in this kind of fucking was three years ago when he was still developing the Stormtrooper program into the well oiled machine it is today. It was a man below his rank, yet a year older. Servicing him, the leader in the program, was something he’d wanted since day one and to be wanted, to be craved. It’s a fantasy that Hux takes special delight in for how frenzied and reckless a subordinate could be.

His dick is hard again and no matter how sudden that is it feels wonderful especially when Ren’s oversized hand closes around it and strokes the throbbing length, gracelessly fucking his grip on him with implacable momentum. Why act civilized when one had such an uncivilized need? It is of prerequisite, inevitable and primitively ingrained into his DNA. He needs this, this smothering relief that steals the breath from his lungs in one clear snap of Ren’s hips.

“Harder, fuck me like you mean it damnitt.” He snarls at Ren, head thrown back as he hits the sweet spot within a few rocks of his hips. The rhythm in which Ren is moving is increasing in pace and Hux knows he can’t hold on much longer. All he wants is to lose himself in the vacancy that his orgasm produces. The air around them gains electricity and when Ren’s free hand closes around Hux’s throat he finishes, spilling his pleasure from the tip of his dick onto the cold black floor, reflecting back up at them the wrecks they’ve become. There is no need to go back to his quarters tonight, not when he can’t think in a straight line much less walk one...


End file.
